


No Type

by bebrezzy91



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Oliver has a type too, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebrezzy91/pseuds/bebrezzy91
Summary: Three times people thought Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen didn't make sense and one time he sets the record straight.





	1. Sports Illustrated-2006 Swim Edition Cover Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is shamelessly inspired by Rae Sremmurd's "No Type" and a little bit of SZA's Normal Girl.

_June 21, 2013_

 

The first time someone says it he doesn't really notice. 

 

The DJ Thea hired this time around is surprisingly good. They'd been struggling to do little more than break even every night at Verdant, no one wanted to party at a club associated with the children of mass murderers apparently. Regardless, Thea had put a lot of time into rebuilding the club and he was glad to see more people on the dance floor. 

Oliver was spending a rare night actually being the carefree club owner he pretended to be, after Felicity declared the three of them needed a night off and locked him out of the foundry. He doesn't really think he has it in him to be carefree about anything anymore but it was still a step up from reluctant CEO.  

From his place upstairs he spots his partners at the bar downing a bottle of vodka. Felicity had bet Dig she could out drink him, sure that her Vegas bred tolerance more than made up for the hundred pounds of muscle the veteran had on her. He didn't make a habit out of betting against Felicity but in this instance he thinks her stubborn determination may be her downfall. 

"What's a girl gotta do to get a little attention from Ollie Queen?" A tall brunette asks sidling up beside him, trailing a finger over his chest another working its way through a belt loop.  

 _Build a time machine._  

"Sorry sweetheart I'm on the clock tonight. Tell the bartender your drinks are on me all night." He says giving her his trademarked smile, turning and walking away to head downstairs to Digg and Felicity. 

"Nothing wrong with taking a little break with an old friend." She says following beside him. Her perfume is saccharine and overbearing, much like her advances. He wishes she'd take the hint. 

He looks at her again trying to decide if he should recognize her or if she's just being flirtatious. 

"I know you've had some wild escapades but naked touch football with a lineup of Sports Illustrated models should still rank somewhere pretty high on the list." 

He searches the woman's face for an ounce of familiarity, and draws a blank. He remembers the event, not so much the people involved. He and Tommy were so wasted it's mostly just a drug fueled haze of limbs and alcohol bottles, but he plays along. He does vividly remember getting reamed out with Tommy that night by Malcolm for the charge of renting out the Starling Rangers Football Stadium on a whim. 

"Oh yeah, that was a great night. Good to see you again, excuse me." He smiles stepping around her but she follows slinking around his arm. 

"I just thought maybe you'd want to relive a little of that fun tonight." She whispers, her steps keeping up with his. 

He's trying to think of the least rude way to get rid of her, when he sees Felicity slam down the shot and chase it with a sip of her beer. Her cheeks are red and her ponytail is wispy around her face, but she's no worse for wear as she gloats at John. 

"Okay I'm not claiming a personal loss but I'm tapping out before you give yourself alcohol poisoning Smoak." 

"Oh my gosh John, I'm drinking you under the table and you know it." 

"That's who you're trying to get to? She's not the type of girl guys avoid a woman like me for."  

The woman's words pull him out of the reverie he'd found himself in and he watches her nose scrunch up in distaste. 

Her change in body language is fast and stark, irritation radiating toward an oblivious Felicity. He's not exactly sure what her problem is but his done with letting her hang on his arm. 

"I'm not dating anyone." He says pulling his arm away from her with finality. "Enjoy your night." 

He leaves her pouting and standing alone on the dance floor.  

"Oliver!" Felicity says happily when he gets to them, resting an elbow on his shoulder. "What did I tell you about betting against me?" 

"Felicity clearly has a death wish." John says, his eyes begging for a reprieve.

"Could you not tell that from her choice of friends and hobbies?" 

Felicity nods knowingly and adorably. 

"That’s actually a good point." John says, shaking his head at her standing to leave. "I gotta hit the head, I'll be back in a minute. Don’t let her drink anymore or she won't be functional tomorrow." 

She watches John walk away with one of her more mischievous smiles and he immediately knows she's up to something. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asks him seriously, still checking over his shoulder. 

"Always." 

"I've chased every shot in to this empty beer bottle. It's a trick I learned from the bartenders at one of my mom's jobs to keep from getting drunk when customers insist on buying drinks." 

He laughs at this bout of sly deviance from his otherwise innocent friend. "Does that still count as a win?" 

"I'm from Vegas Oliver, all's fair in love and gambling... so long as you don't get caught anyway."  

 

Later, he dreams all night of the smile she gave him then, but by the time he wakes he's already forgotten.

But he is in an inexplicably good mood the next morning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D
> 
> I know it's been a minute since I updated Blackbird, the plot bunnies have escaped from me and I've been writing for everything but that. I promise the new chapter is almost done though, so expect an update on it soon!


	2. Moira Queen

_March 17, 2014_

 

The second time he hears it, it surprises him. 

 

Oliver isn't sure what's been going on with Felicity all day.  

She's been jumpy and short with him and if he didn't know better he'd think she was upset about some transgression of his. But if there's one thing Felicity has never done, its hold her tongue about something she had an opinion on, especially not to him.  

As irritating as it can be, her honesty is refreshing given the amount of lies woven into the fabric of his life. It's definitely one of his favorite things about her. 

He tries to push the thoughts from his mind as he goes over his speech again. He's gearing up to announce his mother's candidacy for mayor in a strange twist of fate.  

It's a step toward healing the city and making things right, so he's happy he can be there for her.  

"Are you nervous?" His mother asks stepping into the foyer. 

"Not at all." He says smiling genuinely. "This is a good thing, I'm proud of you." 

She lays a hand on his cheek and it's soft and warm and comforting like it always is. Her apprehensive eyes seem to search his for something. 

"Thank you sweetheart." She walks past him toward the door but stops before opening it, turning back around to face him. "Your secretary, Ms. Smoak, may I ask what you know about her?" 

The question surprises him to say the least. He's not sure why she's suddenly interested in Felicity.  

"Executive Assistant." He autocorrects. " She's smart, loyal, a good person." _Stubborn, s_ _arcastic, b_ _eautiful_ _._  "Why do you ask?" 

"I was just wondering how she made into your selection pool." Her voice is casual in a way that seems forced. 

"There wasn't ever a pool, she was the only choice. I wouldn't do this without her." 

His mother's eyes are calculating, her lips pursed as if trying to figure what to make of his words.  

"Oliver, what exactly is this girl to you? Are you sleeping together because that's a lawsuit waiting to happen." 

"What? No, of course not! She's... my girl. I mean like a friend. Not a girlfriend. Just a trusted friend." 

She studies him intently and there's a dense air of nerves that he's never associated with his mother before this moment. Speculation tugs at him leaving a familiar aftertaste of suspicion.

"She's not really your usual type is all." 

 _What does that even mean?_  

"Well we're not dating so it doesn't really matter." 

His mother nods and continues outside to the town car waiting for them. 

 

Later, he finds out why Felicity had been so distant and what about her piqued his mother's interest.  

 

 


	3. Felicity Smoak

October 12, 2015

 

The third time someone says it, it frustrates him. 

 

Lying in bed with Felicity is one of the highlights of Oliver's life these days. They get their best banter in between bouts of sex, when Felicity's filter is at it's lowest, random thoughts and questions coming to her from nowhere. 

"Did you mean it the first time you told me you loved me?" 

"Of course." He answers quickly and without thought because it's true. He's never lied about how he felt to her, only to himself. "I'm not sure I really realized it until I said it out loud though." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean saying it wasn't really a part of the plan but when we were there and you were looking at me ready to go and fight my archnemesis armed with a tablet and Wi-Fi signal it just... kind of came out. I'd been avoiding thinking of you that way for so long, avoided putting a name to what I felt even longer. But in that moment, I honestly thought I'd die taking Slade out with me and I couldn't go knowing I'd never said it. So I did." 

She smiles, just staring down at him, before leaning over and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. Her hair falls around him, surrounding them like a golden cocoon. 

"What were you thinking when I told you?"  

She bites her lip laying her head back in the fold of his arm. 

"I think initially I was mostly just surprised. And confused. I knew I had a crush... you were like this late night fantasy I scolded myself for having. Unattainable and just a bad idea in general for so many reasons... For one, at the time I thought you were all about Laurel, so wanting you like I did felt like setting myself up for failure. For another, the whole idea of us at the time was just..." 

"Unthinkable." He supplies for her. 

"Basically. So when you said it, you kind of opened the floodgates to all this stuff I'd ignored and banned myself from ever thinking about and for a moment I was just  _overwhelmed_. And before I could really process how I felt about it, I realized it was supposed to be a ruse, and I was sad... And in the back of my head I knew you'd never been able to lie to me. I spent the whole flight to Lian Yu trying to decide which scenario was less likely, that you were in love with me or somehow gained Oscar worthy fibbing skills." 

A huff of laughter escapes from him. "Are you telling me you never bought my sports drink syringe story?"  

"The only person you were fooling was yourself." She giggles. 

He draws circles on her shoulder blades as her arm wraps around his middle. He's always wondered about her choice of words that day. He knows why it was so unthinkable for him. It'd felt impossible for him to let himself be happy with a woman like Felicity, all light and love when he was mostly composed of darkness and baggage. 

"Can I ask what made you feel that way?"  

She purses her lips, brow furrowing in concentration and he wonders if he's setting himself to be hurt by her answer. 

"Well I'd done a thorough job off assuring myself it'd never happen, especially after your ' _I just think it's better to not be with someone I could really care_ _about'_  bullshit." He feigns offense when her voice lowers dramatically in a poor imitation of his own. "And I mean, I'm not exactly your usual type, you know." 

That throws him off. 

"How so?" 

"You know, the gorgeous, busty models. Dropping names in Barney's, crashing sports cars." 

He considers  the women he's dated and while they differ in personality and occupation they had a lot of core similarities as well. And none of them looked all that much alike with varying heights and body types, he can't imagine what Felicity thinks makes herself so outside the realm of possibility _._  

"Felicity I've never dated a model." 

"I know you've dated models Oliver, you don’t have to try and make me feel better, it's not something I'm insecure about." 

"I'm serious Felicity! 

To have been with so many women, he's sure his relationship log is shorter than most men, really only consisting of five women.  

"Oliver you know I've googled you, it's impossible to go five minutes without finding a Maxim model on your arm." 

"You mean the women I've... slept with?" 

"Well duh." 

"Oh. Does it sound bad to say I just never really counted them? Not like numbers... just in general... They're a blur of body parts and forgettable faces. The women I've had actual relationships with I've always categorized differently." 

"That does sound kind of bad, but explain." 

"I like strong women. Women who are ambitious and smart and beautiful. And stubborn and argumentative. I mean, Laurel is a District Attorney, Helena, although nuts also outsmarted a huge criminal syndicate from the inside for years, McKenna is a Sergeant in a Metropolis precinct now, Sara fought her way through the ranks of a worldwide network of assassins without the approval of it's leader, and you are CEO to one of the largest technology companies in the world and still manage to make time to fight crime at night and make sure your friends get through it all with minimal emotional scarring. You're all these amazing women that I feel privileged to know. 

"The women you see when you google me... I've never considered being with them or taking things past a night of forgettable fun. I know I sound like an ass saying it, but it's true. And in my defense, they never wanted anything past the surface with me either. 

"The ways that you differ from the other women in my life are the things I cherish most about you anyway. That you're sweet, and funny, and sarcastic, and better at pop culture references than any person who works as much as you do should be."   

"You'd be surprised how easy it is to squeeze Netflix time in to my schedule if I multitask." She says softly, a soft blush rising on her cheeks at the praise. 

"I like that you're a little weird. Especially considering I'm a lot weird. I mean, I spend my time jumping off buildings and shooting arrows into people, a less open minded woman would find that behavior worrying." 

Felicity lets out a loud and adorably unladylike chortle at that. "You know you're right. I'm awesome I don’t know why I ever doubted it." 

"Don’t you ever forget it." 

She just laughs again and Oliver takes it as an opportunity to push her down in to the mattress and vigorously show her his appreciation for the next few hours. 

 

Later that week, he gets the last family heirloom the Queen's have out of the safety deposit box.  There's one more way he can show her how different she is from all those other women.


	4. Mia Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist :D You guys had such an awesome reaction to thiS fic, I figured I could go ahead and round this out with one more person.

 December 3, 2028 

 

The last time he hears it, it makes him proud. 

 

Oliver's daughter is almost nothing like him. If he said this out loud to Felicity she'd deny it vehemently. She and Mia argue daily, always negotiating and finding ways to outwit the other. And he hears Felicity tell her on a daily basis ' _you're just like your father'._ Usually mornings when she's especially insistent about breaking her elementary school's dress code.  

 But he knows it's not true.  

She's the spitting image of her mother, bright and beautiful and sociable and smart. She's so freaking smart. So much about her reminds him so little of himself. And he's glad for it. 

Even now, charming all the old geezers at Smoak Incorporated's annual Holiday party. It's almost eleven and his little girl is still hopping from lap to lap, sampling sweets, and being adorable. He can't remember a time he ever enjoyed one of his parent's stuffy parties, even now he'd much rather be at home with his girls watching Disney movies.  

But his wife and daughter are schmoozing Star City's elite out of all their money, and he's there to support. 

Eventually Mia finds her way back to him when he ends up near the dessert table. 

"If you don't tell mommy I had an extra cupcake I won't tell her." She says sweetly eyes torn between his own and the cake stand. 

"Didn't your Pop-pop already give you an extra cupcake?" Her eyes widen as if caught misbehaving. 

"It was only half I promise! He wasn't gonna eat it, he said it was too sweet! How can a cupcake even be too sweet daddy? That's like their whole point. I think Pop-Pop is losing it." She shakes her head in disappointment, concerned eyes find Donna and Quentin across the room, looking ready to tap out of the party themselves. He imagines they'll be headed out soon enough. 

"How would we hide it from mommy? She always finds out our secrets." 

"You're right." She says, brow furrowing, lips pursing pensively. After a moment of deliberation, she takes a deep breath as if what she says next is coming at great personal sacrifice. "I guess I'll just have to eat in one big bite. It's the only way not to leave evidence." 

He laughs and is about to cave when a hand slides across his shoulder. The touch exudes a nonexistent familiarity he's instantly uncomfortable with. Even more so when he turns to find a tall redhead beaming at him.

"Ollie Queen. It's been forever." Her tone lowered as if sharing a secret. By now he knows the tells of women who are interested in him for the wrong things, and while she shows some of the signs; eyes fluttering, unnecessary touching, mischievous grin, she also has a wedding band on her finger and he's with his daughter. He hopes she has enough decency not to make any forward advances. 

"You look great, I haven't seen you since the morning of my first wedding." 

She keeps her hands to herself but her eyes travel to his mouth, lingering a beat too long.  

Unfortunately, he realizes he does know this woman... He doesn't remember her name, but he knows this is Max Fuller's ex fiancé. The one Tommy bet him he couldn't sleep with the day before she got married. He wishes the ground would swallow him whole right now.

"Congratulations on marrying Mr. Rowland, you guys make a lovely couple."

"I heard you went and got hitched yourself, can't believe there was a woman quick enough to catch you. Although, knowing you I'm sure you're not as... easily tamed as most men. I don't see your wife around, we could go somewhere and  _catch up_ quickly if you'd like."

He hates that even now, his past behavior can make people believe he'd ever be less than fully committed to Felicity. That this sort of brazen behavior would be found appropriate at anytime or would tempt him in any way. Especially in front of Mia. He knows one day he's going to have to answer for that behavior when his daughter is older and realizes that her parents aren't perfect. But he'd like to postpone it as long as possible.

"The right woman can tame even the likes of me Mrs. Rowland. My daughter and I were just about to go and find her, if you'd excuse us."

Her eyes travel lower, stopping on Mia. He resists the urge to push her out of sight behind him. 

"Aren't you just a cutie.' She says, pinching Mia's cheek and grinning as if she wasn't propositioning her father thirty seconds ago. "You know, your dad and I used to date, there was a time I could have been your mommy!" She jokes, patting her head.  

The idea is ridiculous to him and he can only imagine what Mia's thinking. Her brow furrows in confusion and she opens her mouth to say something and decides not to, choosing her words carefully.

 _Maybe she inherited something from me_ _after all._

She presses her lips together mulling over her thoughts, studying the woman. 

"Who are you?" She says finally.

"My name's Tammy, I was Miss Starling City in 2005." She proclaims proudly, an award winning smile shining through. Mia seems impressed with the revelation.

"That's neat! Did you know the last years Miss Star City, Samantha Harding, did cool science experiments for her talent? She comes to my school sometimes to get more girls to do science stuff. What was your talent?" 

"Professional cheerleading." 

He sees a flicker of disappointment on Mia's face but she continues on asking the woman questions. 

"What do you do now?" 

"I'm married to the owner of this hotel." Tammy proclaims proudly.

"Well that’s kinda cool for you husband I guess... but what do you do?" 

"Oh...  Well I help with the parties we throw." 

"I thought Aunt Thea planned this party." She says looking at him for confirmation. 

"She did." He nods, enjoying this awkward conversation more than he has any right too.

He knows his daughters invasive questioning is bordering on rude, but he's willing to admit seeing this woman squirm under Mia's inquisitive gaze is pretty gratifying.  

"My mommy went to MIT. Class of '09. Did you go to a cool school maybe? " 

"Well I did a semester at Star City University, but then I met someone and I left to do other things." 

"Like what?" 

"Uhm, sometimes The Star City Buzz has me on in the morning to help with their fashion police segment." Tammy says, trying to get the conversation back to friendlier territory. 

"That doesn't really seem all that important."

"Mia!"  

"What I'm just saying! I was trying to picture you with her instead of mommy, but she's not busy enough.  I don't think you'd be my daddy's type Ms. Tammy. Plus he doesn't do the goo-goo eyes at you. Sorry." Mia doesn't seem disappointed so much as she seems to feel genuinely sorry for the woman. Oliver's having a hard time feigning mild outrage at his daughter intense line of questioning.  

"You know what, I'll see you around Oliver. Have a nice night." Tammy says booking it across the room to her husband. 

It's been awhile since he heard someone question how he and Felicity ended up together. He likes to think it’s because when people see them together the reason is obvious. That there was no other choice for either of them. 

Knowing his daughter sees that warms him from the inside out. 

"Poor lady. She should get some hobbies." Mia says sadly, shaking her head in the direction Tammy took off in, her tone adorably concerned. 

Felicity chooses that moment to head back over to them, eyeing them suspiciously. 

"Why Did Tammy Rowland just run away like my family had the plague?" 

"Mommy! You should invite Ms. Tammy with you to work with you on Monday. She needs something to do." Mia proclaims.

"Do I want to know?"  Felicity asks him, her smile beautiful and bright, lighting up the way it always does when Mia does something cute.

"I'll tell you later, how about we go ahead and leave though, I'd like sometime with my girls tonight." 

"You're such a sap." She says smiling as she leans over to press a kiss to his cheek. 

"Let me say goodbye to a few people, go ahead and get our coats okay." 

"Yeah." 

Felicity heads across the room and he expects Mia to follow behind her, but she sticks with him. 

"Daddy I didn't even get my cupcake!" 

"I've got an even better surprise, even mommy can't say no to this." He says taking her hand, leading her to the coat room.

"Fine, but it better be good." 

 

Shortly after leaving, he pulls into Big Belly's drive thru ordering his wife and daughter matching mint chocolate milkshakes, with minimal complainants coming from Felicity and shriek of joy from Mia. She crashes from the sugar before they even make it home.  

 

Later, when Mia's asleep between the two of them that night, stealing the last corner of covers Felicity affords him, snoring as loud as her mother, Oliver can't help but think they're two of a kind. And he wonders how he was so lucky to get them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Mia Queen throws better shade than your favorite housewife XD


End file.
